Swing, Swing
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Set to the All-American Rejects song. LILEY. Miley/Mikayla. Oliver/Mikayla. One-shot. Own nothing


**AN: Miley/Mikayla. And a bit of Liley, come on people it's me. But whatever. Read plz! Miley's POV. There's also some Oliver/Mikayla in here**

_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall._

I stared at the picture of me and Mikayla on the beach two years ago, when we had first started dating. I had just turned seventeen, and my party had just ended.

I would most likely fall asleep and start dreaming of Mikayla again, although she was off running around with Oliver somewhere.

I frowned as the sun went down, and silently started to prepare myself for another one of the longest nights in my life, and then slowley started crying.__

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

My cell phone rang, and I heard One In A Million start to play, and rushed to answer it as fast as I could, knowing that it was Mikayla who was calling.

"Miley, listen, I don't think we should see each other anymore" her voice said, and I could hear Oliver mumbleing in the background.

"Whatever Mikayla, I don't care anymore" I said, and I could almost hear the way her mind was pieceing together what I had just said.

"Miles.." she started, but I cut her off.

"First off, don't call me Miles, you don't have the right to call me that anymore, and I can hear my stupid EX best friend in the background, and you can tell him I said that, if he didn't hear me" I yelled.

"Miles, it's not like that" Oliver said, and I got super pissed.

"Don't tell me it's not like that, I can hear you there with someone who was supposed to love me, I'm done with both of you, and Oliver, it's nice to know I've only had one real friend all these years" I yelled, then hung up.

That's when I picked up my phone, texted Lilly, asking her to come over, then I started crying again.__

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

Lilly showed up almost ten minutes later, and took in the way I must have looked, before running over to me, and hugging me tighter then I think I've ever been hugged.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked, and I sniffled a little, then nodded my head and let out a little "Yeah".

"Mikayla called me on the phone, on the damn phone, to tell me that we shouldn't see each other anymore, and I could hear him in the background, half asleep, talking to her" I mumbled.

"Hear who?" Lilly asked, and I looked at her weird, then relized she wasn't here when it happened.

"My no good lieing ex-best friend, and I knew it, I knew that she was running off with him every night, but I never let myself beleive it" I yelled.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked, looking quite shocked by this.

"Yeah, the lieing doughnut boy" I mumbled, and Lilly hugged me again, and I sighed, somehow feeling very calm in her arms, and before I knew what was going on, I was asleep.__

Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.

It was two months later, and I had moved on, and quite nicely I may add.

I smiled as I hugged Lilly tightly to me, and felt her smile aganist my neck.

I frowned as Lilly pulled a old box out from underneath my bed, and groaned loudly as I relized what was in that box, and I was suddenly really upset at Oliver for ever bringing it over.

"Are these all those love notes you and Mikayla wrote?" Lilly asked, looking at me weirdly, and to this I groaned again.

"Yes, Oliver brought them over a few nights ago, just left them on the porch, and I told Jackson to leave them there, but he must have brought them up" I said.

The notes were all very old, and they were crumpled up.

"Here, give em' to me" I said, looking at her again. Lilly looked shocked by my sudden order, but handed the box to me.

I took them and tossed them out the window, and spun around, coming face to face with Lilly.

"That was awesome!" she yelled, and I smiled, wondering how I had missed such a great girl the first time around, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.__

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

I smiled brightly at the girl standing next to me, and then frowned at the one standing in front of me.

"Mikayla, I can't beleive you would come back here, after what you did" I spat at her, and saw her flich at my tone, and I frowned again.

"Look, I was just trying to talk to you, I shouldn't have ended it like that" Mikayla yelled, and I must have looked super mad all of a sudden, cause Lilly grabbed my hand.

"Just get out of here" she spat at Mikayla, and this time Mikayla frowned.

"Your picking her over me?" she asked, looking at Lilly, then at me.

"Yeah, go figure, I'm picking someone who accualy loves me, shocking isn't it" I yelled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mikayla frowned again and stormed off, and once she was out of ear-shot, I started crying again, and I felt Lilly's arms wrap around me.

And that's when I knew I'd always have my Lilly.__

**AN: There were so many couples in here it made me confused. But anyway, yes if you were confused, Miley didn't overreact, Oliver was having sex with Mikayla. That part wasn't in the story, but yeah, you could kinda piece it together.**


End file.
